The present disclosure relates generally to graph analytics, and more specifically, to estimating closeness of topics based on graph analytics.
Search engines have become useful tools in helping users find information of interest across the internet. Typically, when a user wishes to use a search engine, the user may input a search query into a search box. The user can then submit the search query, which can lead the user to a search results page of one or more search results corresponding to the query. The user may then be able to select one of the search results, in which the selection of the result may lead the user to a web page for browsing.
Social networks, such as Facebook® and LinkedIn®, also provide a means for users to obtain (and share) information. Online social network services bring individuals together into online communities, based on connections established between the individual users. Such connections may be based on friendships, family relationships, business relationships, and the like.
Most online social network services also allow users to organize themselves into groups. Such groups may be based on a theme common to members of the group, such as, for example, common interests, causes, or shared circumstances. In these groups messages and other data may be exchanged that is specifically applicable to or intended for the membership of that group. Some groups may allow any user to join, while other “private” groups may require that potential group members be invited by a moderator or existing member of the group. The organization of users into different groups within an online social network service may serve the purpose of focusing the exchange of information related to a specific topic or social cause to its intended recipients.